ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power of Revolution
A new crossover of Oltio455. Series *Ben 10: Alien Unleashed *Sem 2.10 *BTMT *Finn 10: Fusion *BTO *BTUAM Characters *Ben 10: Alien Unleashed: Ben Tennyson, Red Tornado, Captain Atom, and Jetta (cameo). *Sem 2.10: Sem Foremin (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen). *BTMT: Ben, Gwen (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), Kevin (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), and Azmuth (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen). *Finn 10: Fusion: Finn (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), Tom (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), Finder (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), Carly (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), Blily (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), and Jetor (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen). *BTO: Ben Tennyson (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), Gwen (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), Kevin (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen). *BTUAM: Ben, Gwen (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), Babbie (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen), and Kevin (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen). 'Villains' *Zereta (True Form) *Evil Extromo (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Lord Zend Loho (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Captain Zedd (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *The Mind-Satro of Other Characters (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) Aliens used 'Aliens used by Ben (Alien Unleashed)' *Chromastone (Alien Unleashed) *Eatle (Alien Unleashed) *Infinite Alien X (Alien Unleashed, last appearance) 'Aliens used by Sem' *Lodestar (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Chromastone (Sem 2.10) (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Four Arms (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) 'Aliens used by Finn' *Dropward (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Lodestar (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Rath (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Jetray (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Chromastone (Finn 10: Fusion) (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Swampfire (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Clockwork (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) *Rockcrash (absorbed by Zereta (True Form) in off-screen) 'Aliens used by Ben (BTMT)' *FastTrack *Ultimate Rath Hypnosis The team are series on Ben 10 series and the Sem 2.10/Finn 10: Fusion does not speak in fight Zereta him. 'Opening' Captain Atom are teleported in the other series. Finn and Sem: What did you bring us to do here? Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): I brought you all here to help me plan a full scale invasion on every existing hero. That is why I revived a few of the villains here. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): How do you plan to do that invasion? Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): You will fight the heroes on the ground while I lead the spaceships into destroying the Earth. Walking around the Azmuth Azmuth: We join hit. Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): Azmuth, so nice of you to drop by. Red Tornado leaving a walking him Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): We won't need to capture them, after Azmuth sent that distress signal, they'll come to us. Finn: You can only first. Sem: Yeah. Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): Time for get revenge. (files and warping the portal using teleportation him) 'The Ben's House' Ben (Alien Unleashed): The, come in side. 'The Desert' The Both Bens to running away but teleported into Zereta (True Form) leaving teleported into Captain Atom, Sem, Finn, and Red Tornado appears Both Bens: The Captain Atom coming! Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): We can using around the world. Ben (BTMT): Where's Azmuth? Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): No, we using around them. Zereta (True Form): Yes, we are abilites of powers at challenge it. Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): Stop them! (Zereta shot Atom to falls down) Zereta (True Form): Oh yeah? (using his Sonorosian abilities, he clones himself 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 times) Ben that leaving the fainted Finn: You are doomed anything, i need you destroyed. Zereta (True Form): Capture all of them and take them to the prison on Primus. Zereta (True Form) clone 2001: Yes your most lugubriousness. Zereta (True Form)'s clones ''capture all the heroes and take them to the prison on Primus'' (Ben (BTMT) a glowing green and teleported into Galvan Prime) Finn: No! We can using around the world them. Ben (BTUAM): I course not "Sigh." Zereta (True Form): (talking to himself) With all my clones working for me, I'm going to capture the villains too. '''In the Galvan Prime X The teleported in Galvan: We can show you up them. Ben (BTMT): We after show you anything. Here. (put down at hand at Galvan walked into Ben's Jacket) Galvan 40: How you save together anything not work. Ben (BTMT): Huh? (flashback on a burned, flashback end) Alza, do you want! Galvan: You are thing into on Perodua Alza today. Ben (BTMT): Or what. Galvan: Okay, i need you help. (postcode of 2005 into elevator) Ben (BTMT): Mmm. Well that thing. The leaving for name Perodua Alza's colors it Galvan's happy away Ben (BTMT): Thanks for you help. (the driving on a car and stop into door, in the Rust Bucket 5 in Galvan walking and files away, teleported him) 'In the Prison on Primus' 'From the Rust Bucket 5 (Journey To Planet)' Ben (BTMT) holding Galvan's Jacket Ben and Ben (Alien Unleashed) running it teleported into Zeleta (True Form) appears again Ben (Alien Unleashed): Huh? Zeleta (True Form): How were you able to escape? Ben (BTMT): Oh no! (leaving it) It's only Perodua Alza anything? That's M2 Edition too! (to Galvan) Galvan: Lada! But into the Perodua Alza M2 Edition has launched. Zeleta (True Form): We're so dead. We can able using him. Ben (Alien Unleashed): I came up with a plan do defeat Red Tornado. We're going to build a machine and drain his powers. (transforming) Chromastone! Zeleta (True Form): Now you defeat them. Ben (BTMT): Galvan, teleport! Galvan has Alza M2 Edition leaving teleported him, but Ben (BTMT) has transforming FastTrack (BTMT): FastTrack! Chromastone (Alien Unleashed): I finded into away. (transforming) Eatle! Zeleta (True Form): Now you thing abilites fight. The Zeleta (True Form) fighting the FastTrack and Eatle Eatle (Alien Unleashed): You won't get away from me this time! Zeleta (True Form): Telekinesis... To magnetic at Eatle (Alien Unleashed) leaving the ground Eatle (Alien Unleashed): Ow. FastTrack (BTMT): (transforming) Ultimate Rath! Zeleta (True Form): I can't tell you how great it is to be back in the living. He's teleported into Red Tornado appears Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): I'll teleport everyone to his own timeline. Eatle (Alien Unleashed): These, can all scanned on Red Tornado, Inferno, Torpedo, Frost, Anodite, and Volcano. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Yeah? Ultimate Rath (BTMT): That was probably one of the awesomiest adventures I'll probably ever have... this week. He punched on a Omnitrix 2.0 and All-Power-Trix, caused spark up, lose power, and detransforming Both Bens, but Red Tornado holding Ben (Alien Unleashed) Zeleta (True Form): Let's end this. To absorbed into the powers it then all powers alien it Zeleta (True Form): Yes! Ben (Alien Unleashed): (a All-Power-Trix has scanned all aliens and android) Yes! I completed from Ultimate Ben. Has only human. Zeleta (True Form): Now you can defeat me? Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Oh yeah? Zeleta fighting Red Tornado Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): (shot wind at Zeleta) Zeleta (True Form): Ahhhhhhh! (in walls) Ben (Alien Unleashed): (a All-Power-Trix scrolling through last Infinite Alien X) Okay. (transforming) Infinite Alien X! Ben (BTMT): You are thing. (teleported at someone home at Galvan Prime X) Infinite Alien X (Alien Unleashed): (shot beam at Zeleta trapped the machine into energy is drained) Zeleta (True Form): Noooooooooooooooo! (turns intabigle it) Is come back at Ben (BTUAM) and Captain Atom Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Thanks for you help. Infinite Alien X (Alien Unleashed): Yeah, but I'm glad we're back...because there wasn't a single Y-Box in that war. Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): Yeah. (they all laughed) Infinite Alien X (Alien Unleashed) to cosmic generation at using speed into get home 'The End' Trivia and Errors *All The Series are debut. *Ben are scanned from Red Android has unlocked from Ultimate Ben. *Ultimate Rath and Infinite Alien X at first time in BTMT. *After, Ben saying are "Alza, do you want!" referring to Perodua Alza. *Error: When Ben used All-Power-Trix unlocked Ultimate Ben are Ultimatrix symbol. *Crossover: Great Legend War.